A Surprise Visitor
by outawork
Summary: A surprise visitor shows up in Nick's apartment has a little fun with him.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney.**

A Surprise Visitor

Chapter 1

"Oh, good," she said straddling him. "You're awake."

"Judy, what are you doing here?"

She giggled and then he caught her scent.

"Jill, what are you doing in Zootopia!"

She smiled. Then leaned down and kissed him. He resisted for a moment and then gave in to her. The kiss ended when their breath did. She sat up and looked at him with a smile.

"You know that sister of mine would never do anything like this."

She wiggled her hips and pressed down on him. Then they heard the door open in the other room.

"Nick, I need you!"

He pushed Jill off, put on a pair of pants, and went out to see her. He didn't see the look of fury on Jill's face.

"Nick, Jill's ran away from Bunnyburrow and my parents think she came here to Zootopia."

"I'll help you find her. Just give me a second to get my uniform on."

He went back to his room and glared at Jill. She looked scared.

"You get your tail back home and never even think of doing anything like this again!" he whispered.

She nodded. Nick dressed and left.

"Come on Judy. Let's go find her."

Jill grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney.**

A Surprise Visitor

Chapter 2

All the time they were looking for her sister Judy felt something was off. After being partnered with Nick for three years she knew that she could read him quite well. He wasn't behaving like he usually did. When they were on a case he was tenacious and wouldn't stop until they solved it. But tonight he was just going through the motions.

"Nick, let's report Jill as missing!"

"Why didn't you do that before you came to me?"

"Because my parents…" Judy began and looked away.

"were…" he prompted.

"embarrassed that everyone would find out."

"Judy, maybe she went to your apartment," he said and shrugged. "You go check there and I'll keep lookin'. OK?"

"Sure."

Something just wasn't right! So instead she followed her Fox and he went back to his apartment. At first she was angry that he lied to her then she just knew that something was definitely wrong. She stayed close to him and listened at his door. She heard his bedroom door open and Nick shout. She opened the front door with her key and slipped inside. His bedroom door was slightly ajar and she listened.

"Hi Nick," Jill said and smiled.

"What are you still doing here and why are you in my bed?"

She threw back the sheet.

"Jill…"

"Nick, don't like what you see?"

"I'll bet you've never seen Judy naked, have you?"

He looked away.

"And you never will. Haven't you wondered why Judy wasn't married when you met her? Jude the Dude. Don't you get it Nick? None of the bucks would have anything do with her because she was too much like one of them! If it wasn't for you she'd never have a boyfriend!"

"But…"

"But nothing. Judy's just a dead end for you Nick."

"Now you can have me," she said running her hands down her slender body.

"No!"

"Yes, you will or…"

"Or what!"

"I'm 16 Nick. What do think will happen if I went to the ZPD and told them you tried to seduce me? An innocent 16 year old bunny's word against the one of a horny 35 year old Fox. Who do you think they'll believe? How long do molesters last in prison Nick?"

"You're insane!"

"Maybe, but you're going to do exactly as I say or that's exactly what I'll do. Choose."

The door opened.

"Judy!"

"Judy!"

She raised her carrot pen, rewound it, and hit play.

"I'm 16 Nick. What do think will happen if I went to the ZPD and tell them you tried to have you way with me? An innocent 16 year old bunny's word against the one of a horny 35 year old Fox. Who do you think they'll believe? How long do molesters last in prison Nick?"

"You're insane!"

"Maybe, but you're going to do exactly as I say or that's exactly what I'll do. Choose."

"What are you going to do with that?" Jill asked.

"Either you come back with Nick and I to BunnyBurrow and I play this for our parents or I'm going to arrest you for attempted rape and blackmail. Choose!"

Judy picked up Jill's clothes and threw them at her.

"Get dressed damn it!" Judy shouted and began to tap her foot. "You have one minute!"

She was done in fifty seconds and then she lunged for the pen. Judy had her in cuffs and on the floor before she could try a second time.

"Oh, so you want to go to BunnyBurrow in handcuffs," Judy said. "That's fine by me." Jill kept struggling. "Just maybe you want to ride in the trunk too."

Jill looked at her sister with wide eyes and Judy smiled. She stopped struggling.

"Nick, will you drive us there?"

"Yes Judy."

"Nick, you should've told me that she was here."

"You're right, but I thought she'd go home."

"I guess even if you did she would've tried something like this anyway."

"Judy, I hate to say this, but I think she needs help!"

"I'm not crazy!" Jill yelled.

"Let's go," Judy said pushing her sister before her.

The trip to BunnyBurrow was a long one and what happened after they arrived felt even longer. On the trip back Nick couldn't look Judy in the eye.

"Nick, pull over," she said and put a hand on her Fox's arm. "I want to talk to you."

"Judy, I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't showed up."

"I do," she said and took his face in her hands. "You would've said no."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney.**

A Surprise Visitor

Chapter 3

Judy got back in the car, looked at her sleeping Fox, and smiled. She knew he was exhausted and was glad that he'd agreed to let her drive the rest of the way back. He woke when she started the car.

"Judy."

She looked at him and smiled.

"Do you know another bunny who'd be drivin' your car?" she said and he looked at her for a moment. Then he looked at down still embarrassed. She put a hand under her muzzle and gently lifted his head. Purple eyes met green ones. "Nick, I love you."

He smiled and tentatively pulled her close. She stiffened for just a moment and then laid her head on his shoulder. Then he nibbled an ear and she giggled.

"Judy, I've always loved you," he said and she rubbed her face against his.

Then she pulled back and took his face in her hands.

"I spoke to Bogo and explained what happened with Jill – well most of it," she said and Nick looked away. "He wasn't happy that we didn't report her as a runaway, but he understands I think. I didn't tell him what she tried to do to you. Nick, please look at me." His eyes met hers. "I know you're embarrassed, but you should've told me right away."

"Of course, you're right," he said and looked away again. "I just didn't want to get her in any trouble and I really did think she'd go home."

"Ok, I understand," she said. "I have an idea. Today's Thursday and Bogo gave us the rest of today and tomorrow too. I did have to do a bit of beggin' for Friday." Nick smiled and gave her a wink. "Anyway why don't we just make a long weekend of it? OK."

"Sure Fluff," he said and hugged her.

Judy could tell her Fox still wasn't himself.

"Nick, I know a place nearby where we can stay," she said and smiled, "but first we need to get some food and I know just the place."

* * *

When they got out Nick looked at the sign and chuckled. The store was named 'The Wild Fox.' He looked at his bunny and she grinned.

"You sly bunny," he said and put a hand on her shoulder.

Nick being the gentlefox he was, opened the door, stood aside, and let the bunny precede him.

"Judy!" came a voice and a red blur was in her arms.

Nick studied the young tod who he guessed was about thirteen. When he pulled back from Judy the tod glared up at him.

"I knew Judy before you did and when I'm a bit older I'm going to marry her!"

"Look like I have a bit of competition."

She turned to her Fox and made a face.

"Mike, be nice to Nick."

Nick grinned and then Judy kissed the young tod on the cheek. He blushed and then smiled looking pleased himself.

"Mom, Judy and her Fox are here!"

A minute later an attractive vixen who reminded him of his mother came out. She smiled at him and dropped to her knees and hugged Judy.

"Good to see you Judy," she said and then looked a Nick. "So this is the famous Nicholas P. Wilde."

Nick smiled.

"Nick, this is Mary."

"Nice to meet you," he said and held out a hand.

She took it.

"I've warned you about tods," she said and gave him a vixen's grin. "If he gets too frisky just kick him where it hurts."

Nick winced and both females chuckled.

"No, Nick is always a gentlefox."

"Tods are sneaky," she said. "Just keep an eye on him. Anyway, I have your order ready to go."

Judy smiled at him and then rolled her eyes. Mary led them to the counter and put several bags on it.

"Mike, go get the bag marked 'Judy' out of the frig."

The young tod was back in a minute and handed the bag to Judy. Then she kissed him on the cheek again. Her Fox chuckled and Mike gave a little growl.

"I do have competition," he said and winked at his bunny.

"That'll be Z30.07."

Nick reached for his wallet.

"I'll …" Judy begin.

"We'll split it."

Nick put down a ten, a five, and 3 pennies. Judy gave him a look and he laughed.

"How unusual – exact change," Mary said and smiled.

Nick looked at the sign on the wall and just had to ask.

"Wild Fox?"

"It's my name," she said. "Mary Elizabeth Wilde. Don't I look familiar?"

"You do resemble my mother quite a lot."

"Nick, we had the same great grandfather," she said and smiled. "We're third cousins."

Judy giggled.

"You knew!" Nick said pointing an accusing finger at his bunny. "You sly bunny!"

"After we became partners I remembered Mary and I told her. She did the genealogy. This was the first time you've been to BunnyBurrow. So…"

"Thanks Fluff," he said, dropping to his knees and hugging her.

* * *

As they loaded car he could tell his bunny wasn't happy.

"Judy?"

"Did you have to kiss her?" Judy said and growled.

"She kissed me!"

"You should have …"

"Fluff, are you jealous?"

Nick watched his bunny's ears run red and he chuckled.

"Nick!"

"Judy, she's family," he said and put a hand on her shoulder. "Now she was just bein' friendly." He rubbed the back of her neck and felt her relax a bit. "Fluff, I'm only in love with you and no one else. I'd never do anything to hurt you." His bunny looked at him smiled. "OK?"

"OK, but no more kissing beautiful vixens," she said and giggled.

"I swear from now on I'll only kiss beautiful bunnies," he said and in that instant what happened with Jill popped into his mind. He let none of that show on his face. "Well just one particular beautiful bunny anyway."

"Anyone I know?"

"Maybe."

* * *

They drove back through BunnyBurrow and into the thick woods which surrounded it. When they pulled up to the cabin Nick was surprised. In his mind he'd imagined it to be old and broken down, but it was just the opposite.

"This look nice," he said still looking at the cabin. "Whose is it?"

"Mine," she said and smiled as her Fox's eyebrows went up. "My father gave it to me on my twenty first birthday."

"Nice."

They unloaded the car and Judy unlocked the door. Nick swept his bunny up into his arms and carried over the threshold.

"Put me down!" she said and giggled. "We're not married!"

"Yet," he said and winked. "I just thought we might just practice the honeymoon part."

"Just what do have in mind?"

"For starters this."

He sat, pulled her close, and tenderly kissed his bunny. They'd kissed before, but never quite this passionately. Purple eyes met green ones.

"Nick."

"Fluff."

"Are you getting frisky?"

Nick fell back on the couch and laughed until he had tears in his eyes.

* * *

Judy woke in her Fox's arms. There was only one bed in the cabin and Nick had offered to sleep on the couch. Then she'd offered him the bed. One thing led to another and ended up sleeping together. Again Nick proved himself to be a gentlefox. Just one rather passionate kiss and then they were asleep. Judy enjoyed this closeness with her Fox, but she wanted to get up for various reasons.

"Nick."

He nuzzled the back of her neck and she giggled.

"Morning Judy," he said and yawned. "Sleep good?"

"We need to get up."

"We could just stay in bed all day."

"Nick."

He nibbled on her ear and then rolled on his back taking her with him.

"Now you're up."

Judy smiled, leaded forward, and then kissed him.

"Are you sure we can't stay in bed all day?"

Judy rolled her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney.**

A Surprise Visitor

Chapter 4

Jill overheard her parents speaking with Judy on the phone and now knew exactly where they were. She slipped out of the burrow and marched toward Judy's cabin. Now she'd get even with both of them! How dare Nick tell their parents that she was insane! The further she walked the angrier she became and then along the way it began to rain. She hoped it wouldn't be like the deluge the previous week, but the closer she got to the cabin the harder the rain came down. She knew she was close, but now it had grown dark and with the rain she became lost. In actuality she missed the cabin by a quarter of mile and walked deeper into the forest.

Through the rain and darkness she noticed a blue glow in the distance and walked toward it. She came out of the forest to a clearing and saw blue glow coming from the side of a hill. Now she knew exactly where she was and the cabin was only a half an hour's walk. Her family had come to this place in the past and she even played with Judy on this very hill. She wanted to go back to the cabin, but she also wanted to get out of the rain and the blue glow intrigued her. The glow became brighter as she climbed up the rock slide that the rain storm had caused the week before. She hadn't noticed, but as she'd climbed with each step a few loose rocks rolled down the hill.

When she topped the rock slide she found a cave and was bathed in blue light. She walked in now oblivious to the rain and gazed around. The walls actually glowed with a soft blue light. When he gently touched the rock with one finger the light changed becoming a even deeper shade of blue. Jill wandered further back into the cave following the blue light. So interested in the cave she didn't noticed the rumble until it was far too late. When she ran back to the mouth of the cave it was completely sealed. She looked around for a way out, but there was none.

Then a low hum began and grew. She looked wildly around and covered her ears. Then ten seconds later three things happened simultaneously: she heard the sound of the surf, light spilled through the mouth of the cave, and her ears popped. She ran through the entrance and straight into a tall Gazelle. She bounced off and landed on her butt. The Gazelle looked down at her and Maria's eyes widened.

"Jill?"

* * *

Peter watched the Rabbit through the cameras mounted in the doctor's office and then looked at the one seated next to him. They were identical. It wasn't that they just looked the same, but they were identical right down to number of hair follicles on their bodies. The only difference was their quantum resonance. This new Rabbit was from a different reality that was apparently very similar theirs. He was studying her so intently that he actually missed what Jill had said. So he reviewed the last ten seconds of the recording of this meeting and turned to her.

"Yes, I can explain this," he said and looked around the conference room. "I've reviewed the log from that portal. When it activated another portal in another reality did too at precisely the same moment on a duplicate of your homeworld in that other reality." Everyone looked at him with varying degrees of understanding. "When a portal activates it send a signal through hyperspace to the portal you wish transfer to. The transfer begins and matter is converted to energy and only sent when the other portal signals that it's ready. If that fails then the energy is converted back to matter at its point of origin. Therefore the portal on planet five in that other reality was able to connect to the one here on this planet before the one on planet five in our reality. So everything from that portal was transferred here to this planet and everything on your homeworld is now back in the cave here in our reality."

"Do you think it'll happen again?" Jill asked, looking at Peter.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"There have been trillions of transfers since the portals were first put into service and this has never happened before. The last accident was 13,475,719 years ago."

"What do we do now?" Judy asked.

"Get to know our new sister," Jill said and smiled.

* * *

Maria knocked and the doctor opened the door. This was Peter in his female Rabbit body who had just given Jill a complete physical. He or she, depending on how only looked at things, left and Maria sat on the edge of the desk.

"Where the devil am I!" she asked, frowning at the Gazelle.

"You're on planet four of this solar system," Maria said and smiled.

Jill opened her mouth and closed it. That shut her up, Maria thought. Then she sat on edge of the desk for a moment looking at her and then the Rabbit's eyes went wide.

"You're Gazelle!"

"I am," she said and smirked. "Would you like me to sing for you to prove it?"

Jill laughed for a moment and looked at her again.

"Are we really on the fourth planet?"

"Yep."

"How did I get here?"

"You were in a cave and the walls gave off a blue glow, right?"

"Yes," she said, stretching out the word.

"That was a portal and it transferred you here."

"Portal?"

"It's a matter transmitter."

"Like on that old scifi show?"

"Not quite," Maria said and smiled.

"Can you send me back?"

"No."

"Can't or won't."

"It's impossible for us to send you back to where you came from."

"Why?"

"Because we don't have control of the portal that transported you here."

"I don't understand!"

"Come in," Maria said and two Rabbits stepped in.

"Judy!" she said menacingly, having eyes only for her supposed sister.

Then she rushed at her and cocked arm back. The other Rabbit stepped between them and Jill stopped short.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Jill."

"I'm Jill!"

"We're both Jill!"

Jill – the new one – stepped back, swayed, and then fainted.

Maria caught her.

* * *

"Why did she try to attack me?" Judy asked.

"She has a small tumor and it's producing a chemical imbalance in her brain," Peter said matter-of-factly.

He heard Jill sharp intake of breath.

"She's …," Judy began.

"Not quite rational," Peter said

"Is she sane?" Jill asked.

"She has a problem controlling her impulses," he said and touched the Rabbit's arm. "Jill, I found from the portal logs that you have the same tumor too." He saw the expression on her face and patted her arm. "But your tumor isn't active yet."

"Are we going to die?" Jill asked.

"No, I've already placed nanofibers in her brain and they will dissolve the tumor," he said and smiled. "In a short time they will restore her brain chemistry to normal. And Jill, before you leave I'll do the same for you."

He dropped to his knees and patted the Rabbit's shoulder. She hugged him and a moment later he returned it.

"Until then?" Judy asked.

"For now I think it would better if you went back to the starship," Peter said to Judy. She turned to her Fox and put her head against his chest. He held her tight and stroked her back. Then he looked at Jill. "For now I think she should stay with you if you don't mind."

* * *

Jill woke and smelled breakfast cooking. She followed her nose and found the kitchen.

"Good you're awake," Jill said, turning to her twin. "Breakfast will be ready soon. Why don't you take a shower and I'll brush out your fur when you done."

She stepped closer and looked at her doppelganger.

"We're really the same."

"Closer than twins or that's what Peter tells me."

"Peter?"

"This is gonna to take some explaining," Jill said and stared the other Rabbit. "This is going to get confusing if we both call ourselves Jill. What if I call you Jillian?" Jillian frowned. "It's not my favorite name either, but …"

"Ok, Jillian then," she said and sighed. "Where's the shower?"

Jill turned off the stove and led her there. Jillian quickly disrobed and smiled as she saw the other rabbit blush just a bit.

"At least I'm not a prude like Judy."

Jill chuckled, remembering.

"You wanta wash my back?"

"OK," she said and removed her clothes.

"God!" Jillian exclaimed, examining the other Rabbit closely. "We are identical! Do you have this scar?"

She pushed back the fur on her hip and Jill did the same. Then Jill turned on the shower and they waited. Jillian continued to study the other Rabbit and Jill rolled her eyes. The water finally warmed and Jill stepped in first. Jillian followed and leaned against wall as Jill scrubbed her back. Then she continued and worked her way down to the other Rabbit's legs. Jillian giggled and turned around when she finished.

"That's was nice," she said and leaned back against the wall. "You can do this side too if you like."

Jillian winked and Jill rolled her eyes again and then smiled.

"OK," she said and soaped up her hands again.

* * *

Breakfast consisted of oatmeal, pancakes, and talk.

"Tell me everything – how you got to this world, why is Gazelle here, do you have a boyfriend, what do you do, and anything else interesting you can think of."

Jill smiled.

"Anything interesting … hmmm … there are aliens on this planet and some animals have become 'involved' with them," she said and used her fingers to make quotation marks when she said involved. She laughed at the expression on Jillian's face. "I'll introduce you to some of them eventually."

"Why is Gazelle here?"

"Her real name's Maria and she was Judy's college roommate. She put up the money for all of this."

"Judy!" she said and made a face.

"So what do ya have against your sister?"

She only stared Jill for a time.

"Well I … I fell in love with Nick!"

"I can understand that."

"Did you …"

"No … well I like him, but you couldn't get them apart with a crowbar!"

Jill saw her wince.

"You didn't!"

Jillian told her the story and Jill just shook her head.

"That was just …"

"Dumb," Jillian finished. "I realize that now, but …"

Jill patted her arm and then hugged her.

* * *

Jill lived in one of the caves on the rim of the large crater which contained Peter's main base of operations. For the next few days they went for walks and explored the area, meeting a few of the animals who lived nearby. Jill noticed that Jillian had slowly become calmer and less likely to raise her voice. During breakfast on the fifth day the door bell rang and Jill went to answer it.

"Joe!" she shouted and leapt into his arms.

Jillian watched as they kissed oblivious to her and apparently everything else. Well that answered the boyfriend question that Jill had avoided studiously, she thought and then smiled as his hand squeezed her tail, breaking their kiss, and making Jill arch her back and gasp. She frowned when he caught sight of her and his eyes when wide. Then he looked at bunny in his arms and then back at her.

"Joe!" she said still frowning.

He looked back at Jill, now looking worried.

"Jill?"

"Yes," they both said simultaneously.

He looked back and forth between them several time and finally both Rabbits laughed. Needless to say Joe was one confused Fox.

* * *

"That was mean!" Joe said, looking indigently at both Rabbits.

They giggled and then he looked from one to the other and smiled.

"So just what's going in the foxy mind of yours?" Jillian asked, thinking she might have a pretty good idea.

"Two Jills," he said and raised an eyebrow.

"Yep, he's a Wilde!" Jillian said and then looked at the other Rabbit. "Jill, you think this horny Fox can handle two beautiful does?"

Jill's mouth dropped open and her ears turn red.

"Jillian!" she hissed and punched Joe in the shoulder.

"Ouch!" he said and Jill turned away from him. He got up and tentatively put a hand on her shoulder. "Jill, I was just making a joke." He put his arms around her. "You know I love only you."

For a moment she sat there rigidly and then sighed. She laid her head back against his chest.

"You're just a naughty Fox!" Jill said, looking into his eyes and remembering she'd heard Judy say that exact same thing to her Fox. "Just what am I going to do with you?"

"Anything you'd like," he said and grinned.

Jillian chuckled and looked at the couple speculatively.

"First, let's finish breakfast," she said and rubbed her chin. "Then I want to meet some of these aliens and Peter too."

* * *

As they walked the path along the rim they caught up to a couple going in the same direction – a human and wolf.

"Sarah!" Jill cried and went to the human teenager.

She turned, dropped to her knees, and hugged the Rabbit.

"How are you doing?" she asked, pulling back and looking at her friend.

"Cute as ever," Jill said and they both laughed.

Then the human looked beyond her friend.

"Hi Joe," she said and looked at the other Rabbit. Then she looked back at Jill. "You look like twins."

Jill translated.

"Jillian," she said, pointing to herself and coming to stand next to her doppelganger.

"We're even closer than twins," Jill said, continuing to translate.

"Closer than twins?" Sarah said.

"You two going to the settlement?" Jill asked.

"Yes, Mark has a few friends coming through today."

"Come on," Jill said, taking Sarah's hand. "We'll explain everything along the way."

* * *

Jillian enjoyed the both boat ride and continued to study Sarah along the way. She thought humans looked quite odd with so little fur and without any tail. Jillian also noted that Sarah and Mark seemed to have an affinity for each other – even more than just a male/female attraction. She'd never considered taking a male of another species as a mate until she'd met Nick.

"Mark, can I ask you a personal question?" she asked in Zootopian.

"Depends," Mark said.

"You're in love the Sarah," she stated and smiled.

"Yes, but that's not really a question."

Jillian smiled.

"And she loves you."

"I do," Sarah said after Jill translated.

She put an arm around her Wolf.

"So what attracted you to each other?"

"Don't you think that's just getting just a bit too personal?" Jill asked, leaning a bit closer to the other rabbit.

"I'll tell what attracted me to Jill," Joe volunteered and smiled.

"Joe!" she said, stretching out him name and then blushing. "Cousin Nick called me and told me about this beautiful doe who was interested in meeting a handsome Fox. He said he couldn't think of anyone so he asked if I'd be interested." Jill facepalmed and everyone chuckled. "When I got to BunnyBurrow I met this sweet, funny, intelligent, interesting, and cute bunny. It wasn't love at first sight, but was certainly close."

He pulled her into his arms and kissed his bunny. Jill patted his back and then returned the kiss. Joe gave Jillian a wink and she smiled. She looked at the other couple and raised an eyebrow. Sarah and her Wolf just looked at each other and smiled.

"Well, when we first met I was a prisoner," Mark began and Jillian looked at him puzzled. "I was in the Federation army and sent here to spy. They caught me and paroled me to my second cousin. One day I met Sarah and her family and I did something a bit embarrassing."

"He acted like a primitive wolf," Sarah said and giggled, "and I thought it was interesting. Then things got more … a lot more interesting after that."

Sarah giggled.

"Sarah, what does your family think?"

"They were a bit surprised, but it all worked out," she said and hugged her Wolf.

A few minutes later the boat pulled into the dock and they walked to the open air market.

* * *

"This is something!" Jillian exclaimed as they started into Settlement One. "How large is it?"

"this cave system still hasn't been completely explored, but they've gone back about twenty miles. So it won't fill up any time in the near future. Peter his mapped the entire planet and there are many cave systems like this one."

"So when do I get to meet this mysterious Peter," she said and smiled.

"Actually you already have."

"When?"

"He was your doctor."

"He's a Rabbit!"

"No, he's an artificial intelligence," Jill said and put a hand on her arm, "and he has many bodies. We'll be joining him for dinner tonight."

She chuckled at the expression on Jillian's face.

"Come on," Jill said and pulled out her pad computer and touched the map function, "Let's find our room and get everything put away." She put an arm around the other Rabbit and looked at the map. "It's just about a quarter mile straight down this hall and then we take a left."

She handed Jillian the pad and ten minutes later they stood at the door. Jill entered her code, it opened, and five minutes later they soon ready to go sightseeing.

* * *

Jillian soon found that this planet had something that neither of their homeworlds had. There was a place set aside with examples of animals collected from this world to be studied. Jill explained once they were finished with them the animals were returned to where they were caught. The public was allows to visit, but reduce stress on the captive animals predators and prey had to be kept in separate parts of the facility. To extend this predators could only visit predator half of the facility and prey the prey half. Jill led Jillian to the Rabbit enclosure and received permission for both of them to go inside.

"And these are adult rabbits?"

Several of the rabbits stood on their hind legs when she spoke.

"Yes," Jill said and handed Jillian a piece of lettuce. "Try and feed them."

"Too bad Joe had to work."

"He'll meet us later," she said. "Mike and Sarah will meet us too."

She sat and held it out. Several of them hopped over, sniff both her hand and the lettuce, and then started eating. She stroked several of them and when the lettuce was eaten all but one hopped away.

"That's a buck," Jill said and Jillian turned to look at her doppelganger. "I think he likes you."

"He just knows a beautiful doe when he sees one."

Jillian dropped to all fours and faced the buck. He hopped closer and scented her. Then he licked her nose.

"Be careful and don't succumb to his charms."

Jillian rolled her eyes, but then smiled.

"Don't worry," she said and then nuzzled him. "I like my males a bit taller and able to talk, but he's a handsome fellow."

Jill laughed.

* * *

After visiting all the other prey animals they went back to the harbor where Jill had arranged a surprise. For the next three hours they took a boat tour out to the several of nearby islands. Then they were flown back on one of the Dark Star's shuttles and sat down in the meteor crater.

"You can just see my place right there," Jill said and pointed.

"Then why … oh you wanted me to get use to humans."

Jill smiled.

"And do a bit of shoppin' too."

Jillian laughed and put an arm around her - then she just looked at Jill for a while.

"What?" Jill asked.

"Do you mind if I think of you as my sister?"

Jill's eyes became watery and hugged her sister.

"Of course," she said and laughed, "but now you'll have 300 more sisters and brothers too."

"Of course, but now let's go find Peter."

* * *

Jill touched the stone and it split, forming a doorway. Jillian's eye went wide and she took a step back.

"Damn!" she cried and looked at her sister.

"This is an example of Clark's Law," Jill said as the wall started to reform.

"Who?"

"A great human scientist from long ago," she said, remembering and then touching the wall again. "His law states: Any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic."

"In this case I agree," Jillian said as they walked through the door.

"Of course its corollary is true also: Any technology distinguishable from magic is insufficiently advanced."

They were still both laughing when what Jillian assumed was an elevator opened and a human stepped out.

"Peter," Jill said and hugged him. "And you remember Jillian."

He raised an eyebrow and looked at the other Rabbit.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good," she said and looked at him in surprise. "You're speaking the old Rabbit language!"

"I know all the languages from your world and a great many others," he said, trying not to sound like he was boasting. "Well, dinner is almost ready and I've invited a few other people if you don't mind."

"Humans?" Jillian asked.

"Yes," he said and smiled, "and some other animals including Judy and Nick."

He saw her wince. Peter had been in constant communication with Jillian's nanofibers and knew that the tumor was now completely gone and the chemical balance of her brain was now restored. Organic minds were still unpredictable and he wondered how things would go tonight. They stepped into the transporter and an instant later that were on level 200. The door reopened and they stepped out.

"It's different," Jillian said, looking around.

"Just another example of Clark's law," Jill said and smiled.

"Should I ask?"

"You could, but …"

"I won't," Jillian said and took Peter's hand. "Please lead the way."

* * *

They walked into room where thirty animals and humans were socializing.

"Jill!" came a voice over the conversations and both Rabbits looked in it's direction.

"Joe!" Jill said and a moment later was in her Fox's arms.

Jillian felt Peter's hand on her back.

"Jillian, I'd like to introduce you to some people."

They walked toward a human and vixen.

"This is Captain Robert Young and Catherine Wilde."

"We're glad to meet you," Catherine said and smiled. "Peter's told us about you. Just think an entire world just like our own."

"You're Nick's …"

"Mother."

"Nick talked about his mother, but I'd never met you … her."

The vixen smiled.

"Jill, how are you and Jill getting along?"

"We've decided that I'd use my given name, Jillian," she said. "It would just be too confusing if we were both Jill. We are getting along very well."

"It must be interesting," Robert said.

"It's like we have the same thoughts sometimes."

Maria and Ben noticed her and wondered over to join them.

"Sorry Gazelle, I didn't mean to snap at you before."

"No problem. You were in a new place and surrounded by new animals. It's understandable and please call me Maria. This is my husband Ben."

"You really do look a lot like Judy," he said and she smiled.

"I guess we both do," she said, looking in Jill's direction. "Where is Judy?"

"I'll show you," Peter said and led her to the back of the room.

A few seconds later she felt Jill beside her and then her arm around her shoulders. Judy turned at her approach and she watched Nick moved closer to his bunny. She stopped and looked at Nick.

"Nick, I won't try to hurt Ju … my sister," she said and Judy smiled. "I'd like to tell you what happened before I came here. Peter, this is a bit embarrassing. Could we go somewhere else to talk?"

"Yes," he said and led them to conference room.

Jill sat beside Jillian and Judy and Nick took seats across from them. Peter leaned against the door frame and sat Joe in the chair beside his bunny.

"I met Nick at his graduation I fell in love with him or at least I thought I had," she began. "Later I went to Zootopia and snuck into his apartment while he was asleep and tried to seduce him." Her ears turn red and Judy looked at her Fox. "Our … my parents called you and told you that I might come to Zootopia. Nick told me to go home, but didn't tell you that I was there. Then you two went to hunt for me, but I didn't go home. When Nick returned I tried to seduce him again, but he ignored me. Then I told him that I was 16 and would go to the ZPD and tell them that he tried to seduce me if he didn't give up Judy."

"But we're 19," Jill said.

"Nick didn't know that," she said and looked at Jill. "Anyway, Judy was in the other room and recorded us. Then they took me back to BunnyBurrow and told my parents what I'd done. I overheard that you were at the cabin and I slipped out of the burrow. I was headed there and it began to rain and I got lost. Then I found the cave and there was a cave in. I was transported here. Judy, I was so angry with you two I don't what I would've done if I'd gotten to the cabin. Now it just seems so stupid and I don't understand why I acted like that."

Jillian looked at the couple and then looked down at the table. Peter sat down next to her and explained about what he'd found when he'd examined her and Jill.

* * *

After dinner she followed Judy and Nick to a lounge were several animals and humans waited.

"Jillian, do you have any plans?" Robert asked.

"I really haven't thought about it."

"Judy spoke to me …" Robert began.

"Can you cook?" Catherine interrupted.

"Yes, mom taught me everything she knew," Jillian said and the vixen smiled, "and not just her carrot recipes."

Catherine laughed.

"Your hired!"

"Hired?"

"I need more help in the kitchen on Robert's starship."

"Me!"

"And Jill if she wants to."

"And Joe too!" Jill said.

"We can always use more security," Robert said.

"Yes!" came three voices in unison.

 **This story shall be continued in Spreading Out which in part the Moving Day stories.**


End file.
